Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell.
Background Information
In recent years, several materials and structures have been proposed in relation to fuel cell batteries due to the attention focused on fuel cell batteries in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems.
JPA-2006-32132 discloses the use of an LSCF powder as a raw material powder for the cathode of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC).